


Do You Hear Me Say Your Name?

by Vineshia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineshia/pseuds/Vineshia
Summary: On his last night at Hogwarts Teddy must decide between the life he has now and the parents he's never known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net, posting everything over here too.

"Mum, Dad? Do you hear me?"

For a seventeen year old boy, Teddy Lupin like to think himself as more mature than most of the boys his age. In a matter of hours now, he would be graduating from Hogwarts. He was scared and he knew it. Everyone else seemed so calm, so ready to move on with their lives.

Yes, Ted knew what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, and yes he had passed all of his pre-healer test, but was this what he was suppose to do with his life. If his parents had lived would his be where he was today? How he longed to be a Gryffindor like his father instead of the Hufflepuff that he was. Sure he was loyal, but why couldn't he be loyal and brave.

Teddy Lupin sighed as he glanced back at the castle. Was it so much to ask to stay just a little longer. Even his long time girlfriend was still going to be here for another year. Victoire. She was defiantly a sight to behold. She was almost the spitting image of her mother, her hair was just a slight bit strawberry, but still could not be called red by any means. She had been born exactly one year to the day that his parents had died.

Teddy found himself laughing bitterly at the thought. The person whom he loved the most was born on the day that his parents had died. Sure he loved his grandmother, she had raised him well, and he loved Harry for taking so much time out to be with him. But deep inside he was still bitter.

Bitter that he never knew his parents. Harry had shown him memory after memory of his parents at their best, but never anything of them at their worst. All his friends, all his family they knew all of them, but he didn't.

Even Harry knew the faults of his parents, he had seen them in the memories of others, but yet he still refused Teddy that same right. Nothing he said would change his nor his grandmother's minds.

How he longed for just one chance to speak with them, Harry had gotten that. Why couldn't he. Teddy frowned at the thought as he looked around at his surroundings. He had been walking aimlessly for almost an hour now he found himself just outside of a clearing.

In said clearing there was one young unicorn mare. It seemed to be lost was neighing ever so lightly for its own parents. Teddy let himself slide down to ground and watch from a distance. Letting his fingers dig into the soft dirt around him, he could relate. He wanted to see his parents, just to know that he was doing the right thing, that he was growing up the way they wanted him to.

There was a rusting in the bushes off to the left, both Teddy and the mare's eyes fell to it, both silently hoping for their own parents. The mare took to a desperate call as a large wolf walked through the bush into the clearing. Teddy felt himself stand quickly and quietly taking a handful of mud in his shaking fist. Letting the mud drop he reached for his wand really to help the mare if needed.

The young unicorn reared up as the wolf circled around snarling and snapping. In a way that made Teddy think more of his father, of his curse. Just as suddenly as the wolf appeared it attack, Teddy's hand jerk to send a stunner off but the spell died on his lips as a large unicorn buck jumped from the bushes knocking the wolf off. A couple of jabs the horn latter the wolf was gone.

And Teddy was left feeling more alone then ever as he watched the father herd the younger mare back to rest of the herd.

Ted let out a soft sob as he flopped back on to the ground. Digging his hands fiercely into the ground below and letting the mud seep though his fingers in his clenched fists. Loosening his fingers and digging into the soil again, Ted paused as he felt someone hard for an instant.

Momentarily distracted he set to loosing the rock from the mud only to find that it was not a rock but a ring.

Not any ring, but thee ring. The ring that Harry had dropped, the ring that he momentarily brought not only Harry's parents and godfather back but Teddy's father as well. Teddy had found the Resurrection Ring.

Teddy felt himself go stiff. Wasn't this what he was asking for, what he had wanted. Assurance, the ability to talk to his parents, to meet them for the first time. He turned it over twice in his hand, then paused.

If the stories were true though he would have them around for the rest of his life, from now until the time he died. Teddy frowned, he doubted he had Harry's luck of being able to die twice.

He wouldn't be able to share them with anyone else either. He would have to figments of his family following him for eternity, not quite human, not quite a ghost. Would they be in pain? Would they hate them for taking them from heaven? Would he go insane from their presence? The Peverell Brother did, or so the tale was told.

And Victoire. He had every intention of marrying the girl. He would never be able to be alone with her again. Did he really want to give that up for his parents. Yes…and no.

Teddy frowned wondering if all choices in life were meant to be this hard.

He wanted to…he despartly wanted to. To know him parents, to love him like James, Albus, and Lily got to love Harry and Ginny.

No. Teddy felt a few tears drip off his nose, as he pushed the ring down into the dirt hard, covering it with more dirt a few rocks and a fallen tree branch.

No, Teddy would leave his parents were they were. What would come would come, and he would meet it head on. He would not abandoned what he had now. He would not lose Victoire, and he would no longer be afraid.

Cause he knew, somewhere deep inside of him that his parents could hear him when he called their names, and that they were proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> End.


End file.
